3-D
3-D is one of the guys in Biff Tannen's gang back in 1955 along with Match and Skinhead in the Back to the Future series. His nickname comes from the distinctive character trait that he is always wearing a pair of 3-D glasses (a reference to the 3-D movies that were popular in the 1950s). He was portrayed by Casey Siemaszko, who also played Curley in Of Mice and Men. ''Back to the Future'' 1955 He is there with Biff and the others when Biff shows up to bully George McFly about doing his homework at Lou's Cafe, and when Biff nearly starts a fight with George's son, Marty McFly from 1985 (who passes himself off as a new student named Calvin Klein), and then later when Marty does manage to start a fight with Biff at Lou's Cafe. After punching Biff, Marty runs outside, knocking Match, Skinhead, and 3-D down on the way. When Marty tries to escape on a make-shift skateboard, the gang chases after him in Biff's car. A brief chase ensues, ending with Biff's car crashing into a manure truck, causing the car and the bullies to end up covered in manure. The three are with Biff at the "Enchantment Under the Sea dance" to get back at Marty, who had brought Lorraine Baines as a "date." While Biff tried to have his way with Lorraine, he tells them to take Marty around back so he could deal with him later. The three carry Marty over to a car and lock him in the trunk. Unfortunately for them, the car happens to belong to the band playing at the dance: Marvin Berry and the Starlighters. The band demands to know what the three are doing to their car. 3-D and Skinhead offend the band with racial slurs, and are chased off by the band, who free Marty from the trunk. ''Back to the Future II'' 1985A 3-D and the others still work for Biff in the alternate 1985 serving as his security (this is the only timeline in which he is seen after 1955). The three knock out Marty when they find him out in front of Biff's casino, and take him upstairs. They later chase Marty through the hotel after he confronts Biff about the almanac, though Marty manages to lose them. In this timeline, 3-D trades his 3-D glasses for a pair of aviators, albeit with red and blue lenses, similar to 3-D glasses. 1955 The younger 3-D also manage to cause trouble for Marty when he returns to 1955 to get the almanac back and restore the timeline. After Marty manages to take the almanac off of Biff at the dance, the bullies chase him through the school. Although Marty loses them, the bullies spot Marty's "other" self performing onstage at the dance. They correctly assume it's the same person (though they wonder how he managed to change his clothes so fast), and they get ready to jump him when he gets off the stage. To save his other self (and to prevent a time paradox), Marty climbs up into the rafters and drops a set of sandbags on them, knocking them out. Gallery Back to the Future Scnet bttf1 1657.jpg Scnet bttf1 1670.jpg Scnet bttf1 2658.jpg Scnet bttf1 2694.jpg Scnet bttf1 2890.jpg Scnet bttf1 2914.jpg Scnet bttf1 2944.jpg Back Future Screenshot 2016.jpg Bttf1985-2371.jpg Bttf1985-2380.jpg Back Future Screenshot 2025.jpg Scnet bttf1 2997.jpg Back to the future manure.gif Back to the Future Part II scnet_bttf2_3713.jpg|"Hey, it's him!" Trivia *He along with Match and Skinhead's nicknames are only given in the films' novels, screenplays, and credits. Navigation Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Gaolers Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Greedy Category:Gangsters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Polluters Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Incompetent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Malefactors Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Gamblers